


Late Night Tea

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Comfort & cuddles to prepare for season 4 because that shit will kill us [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alexithymia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Boyfriends, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gunnbones, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Snuggle with cats, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Just an AU ficlet about sleeping issues caused by anxiety. And tea and cats. For you, Luls, because you need cuddles <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luls/gifts).



He starred at the display, almost pushing the wrong button as he fumbled to pick up.  
  
”Babe? What’s happened?”  
”Ben…”  
  
Sobs. Half-choked, agonizing sobs and Ben took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind from sleep.  
  
”Billy, where are you?”  
”Out. I… God, I’m so sorry I woke you up…”  
”Hey, we’re not going down that road, babe. Just tell me where you are, okay?”  
”The supermarket. Outside.”  
  
Ben felt relief spread in his body and he left the bed, searching for his jeans and a sweater while still talking to his sobbing boyfriend. Ben’s cat Betsy looked very unimpressed by having her peaceful sleep by Ben’s feet interrupted, and she jumped down. Ben rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
”I’m picking you up in five minutes, alright? Did you take your meds?”  
”Yeah. First one around nine and then the other two hours ago. I… They didn’t work tonight, I’m so sorry…”  
”Don’t be, sweetheart. It’s not your fault and I’m glad you called.”  
  
He was already grabbing his car keys, putting his old sandals on and leaving the apartment. Billy was still trying to stop sobbing.  
  
”How long have you been out, honey?”  
”Don’t really know. Was gonna…”  
  
More sobs. Ben had just went inside the car and put the phone on speaker before turning the key.  
  
”Billy, are you walking around now?”  
”Yes…”  
”Could you stay on the parking lot by the supermarket?”  
”Yeah.”  
”I’ll be there soon. Betsy isn’t very happy with me, by the way.”  
”No? You gave her boring food again?”  
  
Ben smiled. Talking about Betsy was always a good way of getting his boyfriend a little distracted from the anxiety.  
  
”I was late from work today and forgot to bring her tuna. She’s been sulking all evening. I’m like the model of true evil.”  
  
A small laughter could be heard, but Ben knew more than well that Billy was crying.  
  
”I’m almost there now, babe. Can you see my car?”  
”Think so… Yeah, I see it…”  
  
A tall, muscled figure crossed the road quickly and Ben sighed, squeezing the steering wheel. The door went open and his boyfriend sat down and closed the door. He was soaking wet and shivering. Ben put a firm hand on his neck and rubbed it.  
  
”Little darling… Lets get you somewhere dry.”  
  
Billy just nodded. It must’ve stopped raining pretty recently and Ben decided not to mention it. He drove back to his apartment, listening to his boyfriends attempts to stop crying. All he wanted was to scoop him up in his arms, hide under a cover and promise him things would be alright. But Ben had never been a good liar and Billy was no fool.  
  
He held his arm around Billy’s waiste while walking to the apartment. A group of teenage boys being out way too late, looked like they were about to say something, but Ben supposed Billy’s muscled body and tall height kept their mouths shut. When finally being inside again, Billy’s muffled sobs broke down into tears. He crouched while taking his shoes off and Betsy came out in the hallway, with increasing speed when she saw who was visiting. Ben leaned down to scratch her head.  
  
”Yeah, look girl, it’s your loverboy. You missed him, right?”  
  
Betsy was already nuzzling Billy’s leg and Ben gave his boyfriend a soft kiss.  
  
”Why don’t you take a shower, babe? I’ll make some tea.”  
  
Keeping calm was the best way to make Billy calm. Not letting the panic and anxiety control them. While Billy showered, Ben fetched another pillow to the bed and put the kettle on. He starred at the clock in the kitchen. Half past one. Thank God it was Friday and none of them worked tomorrow. When the tea was ready, Ben took the cups and went back to bed. Billy came out from the shower, dressed in shorts and an old tank top and took Betsy with him before sitting down on the bed, taking the offered cup.  
  
”Thanks.”  
  
The blueberry tea was Billy’s favourite and Ben kept a large box of it in his cupboard. He didn’t drink it himself, but he and Billy had been together for five months now and so the signs of that had reached both their apartments. Clothes, food, toothbrushes and in Ben’s case hair scrunchies had changed locations slowly but steadily.  
  
Billy was tired and red-eyed and Ben took his hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
  
”What happened, babe? You know what triggered it this time?”  
”Not really. It was… Got one smaller attack and I took my meds but it just didn’t help. It just kept spinning, you know.”  
”But you don’t know why?”  
”No, not this time.”  
  
Those were the worst attacks. Panicking over unnamed things always left Billy in a complete mess and tears were welling from his eyes again. Ben put their cups away and pulled him close. He arranged them in a comforting position under the cover, Billy’s head cradled in his arms, resting against his chest. Ben nuzzled his hair, caressed his skin and offered comfort with his sole embrace. If Billy didn’t know why he’d had the attack, they would usually try to figure it out together, but this wasn’t the right moment. It was late and the most important thing now was to find a steady ground in order to make Billy sleep calmly again.  
  
”I hate being like this, Ben…”  
”I know, babe. Hate to see you feel so bad too. But you’re not alone, you know that? I’m glad you called, honestly. You’re not supposed to be alone when you’re feeling like this, Billy.”  
”Ruined your sleep.”  
”So? You know I’m a master sleeper.”  
  
Billy smiled a little and squeezed Ben’s hand. His boyfriend was truly a master sleeper, who could fall asleep almost automatically if he wanted to. Ben’s embrace, his warmth and calm was better than any medicine or therapy. He knew when to talk and when to listen. When it was good moment for questions and when Billy would not have any answers. When all Billy needed was to be held close and just letting the thoughts and feelings alone. He sighed and snuggled in closer to Ben’s chest, feeling the familiar heartbeats under the skin.  
  
”Are you working tomorrow?”  
”It’s Saturday, babe.”  
”Oh…”  
  
The time went a bit blurry during attacks like this and Ben pressed a kiss on his hair.  
  
”You know I never have plans on weekends. I’m a natural born slacker, so I’m all yours as long as you don’t drag me along to a soccer game.”  
  
Billy chuckled, feeling more of the anxiety and tension go off.  
  
”No soccer this weekend, I promise.”  
”Thank God. Then how about I make us pancakes for breakfast and you make your luxury coffee with warm almond milk? And then we either stay in bed or make it to the sofa, bingewatching some series?”  
”Sounds like a really great plan…”  
  
Ben put the lights out, but went up to light the small lamp in his window. It spread a soft, pinkish light behind the thin curtain and made it easier for Billy to fall asleep. Small, wordless signs of care. He let Billy curl up in his arms again and felt the increased relaxation in the man’s body.  
  
”Night, honey.”  
”Good night. I love you.”  
”Love you too.”

A minute later, Billy slept calmly, with Betsy purring by his feet.   
  
**THE END**


End file.
